


First we feast (on eachother)

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Anal, Bounty Hunter, DoTA 2 smut, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Rimming, Smut, bloodseeker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: Gondar gets invited for a trip from Strygwyr the Bloodseeker. They then go way further.





	First we feast (on eachother)

What would be any other day for Strygwyr, the Bloodseeker, would be a completely new and interesting day for the Bounty Hunter himself.

 

Gondar found himself to be on the right end of what was a past confrontation on the roads between whomever it might've been against another. All he saw was multiple tracks, left-behind belongings, and spickles of blood. All he could make out from this was that perhaps a trader got into a scuffle with highwaymen and seemed to either successfully or not-so. All he cared about what was left behind. For whatever item had no owner in sight- would be his. He began to rummage about, finding a few coins, some jewellry and a bunch of unreadable papers. The papers made little sense to him, and quite frankly he didn't care either.

Moving on..

He followed the trail that seemed to be laid out for him in plain sight. Footsteps and blood was all he could find out, and as he followed them, the forestry became less dense and more open. This was quite clear for him, and he just knew that the trader seemed to have run for whatever town was nearby. Thoughts of a successfull bounty grew more and more grim by the footsteps he took into the direction of the trader, and with a shake of the head he turned around and left. Atleast he had found some gold and a few pieces of jewellry.

During the travel back, he sighed many times in himself and shook his head, for a bounty with this much of effort he'd better get paid nice and good.

 

On the other hand was Strygwyr, he roamed around as usual looking for new prey that he'd love to get his hands on. The veiled twins always lusted for more blood, and it was the task of the bloodseeker himself to go out and shed such a thing for them. So off he went in a fit of rage as he was blindly sent out to taste, feel and shed whatever blood he could get his hands or blades on. 

His blades strapped to his forearms like a sharp elbow extension, Strygwyr ran out of the cave he slept in, and what he couldn't see he make up for hearing, smelling and feeling. His four senses were sharpened, and as soon as he set out prime prey were found. A bunch of wildlife that had his senses fixated on. A deep lunge, some cuts here and there and a puppy was satisfied with gallons of bloodshed. The crimson went everywhere, like a thick coat of paint it covered whatever it could. The trees, the grass and the dirt fell victims to such a thing. It was a gory mess as time went on, and Bloodseeker loved every part of it.

The more blood was shed, the fuller he got from satisfaction from the Veiled twins. Every drip of blood that crossed the blade made the counter go up. Grin widened, the Bloodseeker set off into the distance to find even  _more_  blood. And 'blood' was soon found for him, though he couldn't sense it yet.

 

Meanwhile, the Bounty Hunter decided to set up camp. Partially frustrated, he began to count the amount of coin that he had found, the bag felt heavy, but to his dismay many of them were foreign coin. What was he supposed to do with that? Trade them in for common coin and get scammed? What a let-down. Even the jewellry he stole had been forgeit. The golden chain was infact just gold-brushed steel. The gems were just some shiny, common rock and the rest didn't seem so great either. The only thing with some worth was the sword, an okay craft with little attention to decoration, but a mild finish elsewhere. A dissapointment as he kept it all regardless, might have some leads to follow with that..

Soon enough he heard footsteps in the distance, quick ones like something had come straight running for him. His ears shot up, and his pupils widened as his focus went straight to the source of the noise. Soon enough, it proved to be indeed something- in the distance he saw how a certain cloaked, brown individual was storming down, and soon enough he realized who it was.

Strygwyr.

 

The Bloodseeker did indeed run like a dog after a bone with his nimble legs, pushing his body forth at such a rapid rate that would blur the view of Strygwyr. He had sensed the Bounty Hunter and he was heading straight for him. Little did he know that he was going this fast, and eventually he got as close as he could before trying to brake himself. 

To little avail, the Bloodseeker would end up smashing himself into the Bounty Hunter, knocking him down and to the floor as Gondar let out an uncomfortable groan. The blades of Strygwyr went flying, and he let out a grunt himself as he didn't expect that to happen.

With a little time passing by, Gondar looked up and got himself up as he shoved off the Bloodseeker. An uncomfortable groan left his bodyt whilst he got up, and he looked at the man. "Was that really necessary?" He asked, frowning a bit as he rubbed his stomach, already pounding from the impact- it didn't feel good. He took some time to recover, and he eventually stood with his hands crossed across his chest.

"Come on, that wasn't that bad..!" Strygwyr replied, getting up with a little cocky smile. "Well, I was looking for you- or.. rather sensing you in the area, thought I'd check it out." Strygwyr then added. "How about we.. go out and maybe hunt something, yes?"

"I suppose." Gondar then groaned, wiping off some dirt from his clothes as he decided to follow Strygwyr, what would happen next was what he'd never expect.

 

The Bounty Hunter and Bloodseeker followed a trail here and there, trying to pick up leads and seeing if they'd ever run into anything by chance on the last part. At this point the two were getting desperate for something to hunt and hoped sheer luck or bluntness would get them something. However to no avail, it got them nothing. Minuts became hours, and an hour became plenty as it left them wandering into the quickly-darkening woods. At one point, Strygwyr gave it up with a sigh as he 'looked' at Gondar.

"..We're not going to find anything, let's just stop." He spoke. Gondar was surprised to hear Strygwyr admit defeat, but he shrugged instead. "Right, and what should we do now? It's not like we're going anywhere else anytime soon with this weather and time."

Strygwyr remained silent for a second, "Didn't you have camp set up nearby? Let's go there and.. rest." the Bloodseeker then proposed, in which Gondar silently agreed by nodding and walking back to it. Thankfully, the Bounty Hunter knew his way very well around these parts, and he was quick to find his way back, too.

 

Quickly enough Gondar sat down, but to his surprised Strygwyr would sit on Gondar's lap.

The face of the Bounty Hunter quickly turned red as the Bloodseeker seemed to lay a kiss on the feline's mouth aswell, or whatever it was unmasked of. Gondar stuttered for a bit, but Strygwyr simply smiled.

"You like that?" He asked, in which Gondar chuckled a bit, looking more sly as he got more comfortable. "Well, I've got something else you can kiss, let me.. guide you there." And with little to say, the Bounty Hunter controlled the Bloodseeker around, sliding him backwards as the mouth of Strygwyr aligned with the groin. Gondar wasn't taking any chances, and he defintely wanted to get something out of this.

A few tugs, and soon the Bounty Hunter whipped out his half-stiff cock in which he smeared across the face of the Bloodseeker. The Bloodseeker turned slightly red himself, but he took no time into enveloping it in his mouth, the entire now-stiff length of six inches went down like a glass of water on a hot day, and his skilled tongue went right to work as he began to go back and forth.

The Bounty hunter was overwhelmed with pleasure, letting his head hang back with a lustful moan as his hands on the back of Strygwyr guided him in sucking his manhood. The pants were still on him, and he let it be that way.

 

After a minute, Gondar already felt how Strygwyr's labout was pleasuring him. Pre was leaking into the seeker's mouth as Gondar huffed and moaned with delight whilst his hands were on the back of Strygwyr, and his body gradually heated up slowly as his eyes kept staring at Strygwyr.

"You're good at this." Gondar said, humping a bit more as he upped the pace. Rightfully so too, he felt like he was already coming close, but there was more things he wanted to do. With a gentle push up and a redirection of his hands, Gondar let Strygwyr slide up from his cock with a satisfying plop, and eventually looked at him.

"How about you take it for a ride?" The Bounty Hunter then proposed, and Strygwyr smirked, "Eheh, not many times I get impaled like this, but fine.. because it's you."

 

The Bloodseeker got up, took off his clothes quickly and turned himself around with no hesitation. His rear was aligned with gondar's cock, and then the Bloodseeker pushed his rear down as Gondar humped upwards. The two began to work together and moan aswell as the length shoved all the way down, and as Strygwyr was going down reverse-doggystyle on him, Gondar let his hands lay besides him as he enjoyed the pounding he was giving. The sensation of it was incredible, and every thrust he felt brought him closer and closer. It was simply  _too good_.

 Every hump that was given milked a reaction from Gondar, and he was in a world of pleasure as Strygwyr humped away, who was in the same world as the Bounty Hunter. His butt clenched tightly around the cock of the feline, and his mouth hung open as he went back and forth on it.

"...Nnnnngghh.. Atleast.. cum inside of me." He moaned, almost begging it as he still went up and down like the submissive role he was playing. He felt incredibly aroused and pleasured, but the man knee-deep in it was Gondar, who at this point was just seconds away from busting a nut.

A few more humps took it as he was pushed over the edge. And within seconds warm semen streamed from the cock of Gondar to the rear of his partner with a series of loud, pleased groans and a few twitches here and there. Gondar and Strygwyr loved the feeling.

 

Though Strygwyr wasn't going to end it there. He pulled up quickly from the penis of Gondar and quickly pushed his ass onto the mouth of Gondar and rubbed it down firmly on his face. 

"Mfff, how's that for a taste?" Strygwyr chuckled, smearing the cum-filled ass over the Bounty Hunter's mouth for him to enjoy, and with a few licks the Bounty Hunter began to intensly eat the ass of Strygwyr. His tongue darted in and began to dig around on every part of the Bounty Hunter to feel, taste and take in the cum which he had unloaded into the Bloodseeker originally. As sinful as it was, Gondar loved it and so did Strygwyr. Though after a series of licks the Bloodseeker turned around, opened Gondar's mouth and crammed his own penis right into it.

"Now it's your turn to put your silver mouth to use, mmmh.." He huffed, shoving his rather girthy cock down in the mouth of Gondar, his cock throbbing and leaking pre inside as he began to move it back and forth. Gondar was honestly taken by surprise as he widened his eyes and huffed for air, but got it under control within a few seconds. It was surprising, but at the same time he kinda liked the sudden rough surprise of it. Strygwyr let out some of his feral urges with loud groans and harsh movements, but he simply lusted for pleasure.

His cock began to go in quicker, trying to get all imaginable pleasure out of it with rapid movement and stimulation to the max. His hands held Gondar's head as he humped, and already soon he felt himself get to that certain edge.

"I'm going to.. AGH!!" He cried, shooting thick strings of seed out of his cock and into Gondar for him to swallow, who let out some groans but swallowed it all happily. It was hard to swallow it all as some left his mouth, but he was left mouth wide-open and cumstains here and there as he winked a little.

 

Strygwyr got off of Gondar and quickly began to cloth himself, and Gondar remained there for a bit as he also realized he should. The two were quick to jump out of the sexual act and eventually clean themselves a bit. Gondar was the last one to finish up, and as he stood up he stared at the Bloodseeker, who blindly stared back.

 

"That never happened..."


End file.
